Bleeding
by Ordrayez-Wolfe
Summary: The sequal to Bitten. Continues when Raize gets back to the city to find his home trashed and is then kidnapped. Held hostage by a sexy new bred of Kaize. What'll happen when he's deprived of blood for too long? Find out inside.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You'd expect a welcoming party at home or someone to latch onto you shouting in happiness… You'd think home is the last great sanctuary on earth. That its always there no matter what or where you go or what you do you can always return… I think I must have made a mistake. This isn't home. It can't be.

Walking down the corridor lingering smells of catnip and testosterone. The wall has bullet marks more since the last time I fought here. I feel my heart rate increase slightly. I stand before the door thinking things wild emotions running through my head. And before I can so much as touch the door knob the door opens… Darkness…

I'm aware… I'm aware but calm. I have to stay calm. I've been trained to stay calm… I feel everything strapped down by metal. My tail is strapped in more places than one like a cast perhaps. My legs, abs, arms, and tail are completely unmovable. I inhale deeply taking in all of the smells of the room. Humans have captured me everything smells of them. I smell antiseptics pungent and suffocating. I wrinkle my nose… A mistake realized soon enough.

"He's conscious Ms." A second later the table moves lifting me upright suspended above the ground. I open my eyes the room is filled with humans in white lab coats. In the center looking directly at me is the most beautiful human woman I've ever seen. Desert colored skin, gray almond eyes, black hair pulled into a single thick complex knot. She wore leather as if she owned it; commanded it the way she issued orders to the humans moving about. Her corset peaked at the top displaying the tops of a flawless bust. The things I noticed most about her were the thin lines along her cheeks fading as they go back towards the back of her neck. Her smell was feline but not kaize. It was like something else all together.

"Slow down your thinking too fast", she whispers not loud enough for the white coats to hear. "You don't want to make be blush do you?" She spoke as if she'd had all the time in the world as if I were her prisoner, her prey and I'd never get away.

"Who are you", I asked my curiosity already apparent to her. She rumbled from within a sound I recognized as a purr. "You're an genetic experiment."

"Finally it learns", she chuckles to herself. "I was beginning to think I'd have to tell you, but I guess that purr says everything." Immediately my mind starting racing thinking a million things at once. I looked up and saw her agitation and felt her recede from my mind. It sounds like static to her must be… Then as long as I keep thinking things memories going on all at once she's running blind.

"Hmm so you're a fast learner? They said that was part of your ability complex you can learn and adapt spontaneously." All of a sudden I felt my brain melt and all of my thoughts slow to a crawl. I felt her probing presence once again in my mind. Trying to create the static defenses again my head gave a slight jerk. It felt like I was trying to start a hover vehicle with a bad engine.

"You see your not as strong as you think. Now on to more pressing matters. I-

"Listen I want to know where my mistresses are. Tell me and I won't cause you any harm. On my honor." She looked irritated at me for just a moment. Then with the air of someone regal and not at all caring she leaves. And once again darkness edges into my mind. Not slowly as sleep would take a person. Abrupt _thought_ ending darkness…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I've been a captive for how long I don't know. I'm barely allowed sleep and I haven't fed in so long. My body feels like its no longer mine. It feels distant like an underwater quality to it. Every movement is slow and sluggish and thought is damn-near impossible. I feel I'm slipping; like I'm not going to make it.

There is something inside of me. I can feel it just below the surface just below my consciousness. I've felt it before only for brief moments at a time when I slip into madness. Its raw unthinking it only knows do. As long as I remind myself of my mistress and my brothers it stays caged.

This feeling this raw wild feeling… Its scary because during the brief moments of lucidity I see myself doing unspeakable things. I see myself ripping throats killing, murdering unconsciously. I can't control the urge I must keep it under control. So far I know she hasn't detected it yet even though I feel it getting stronger. How much longer before I turn rouge or worse into this new horrible thing?

I'm awake and aware again. The insatiable thirst is the first thing I feel gnawing at my insides. The second is the table to which I'm strapped to still watched all around by the men in white coats and the woman. Today she's wearing silk not leather. Thick soft silk. The rustle of it sounding like a breeze. My mind constantly at work taking in as much as it can before darkness consumes it again.

"Desperate for waking hours aren't we", she says in her penetrating voice. So penetrating in fact that there is no way not to hear it. Its inside my head seeking answers always knowing. "Come, come now pay attention. I thought you'd like to know that your so called mistress is dead."

Immediately deep inside me I felt the horrible feeling surge forward. Instant loathing for this woman thing testing its cage bars seeking for a crack in its prison. She seemed to feel my pain and aguish but she did not sense the feeling behind it. I felt useless and in pain; those feelings she gained pleasure in feeling.

"There, there now your falling to pieces. You aren't going to let that happen now are you?" She was torturing me emotionally and it was working. My more civil train of thought was diminishing. The cage around my deep feelings weakening.

"Such a pity I'd hoped you'd have been stronger. I guess there is no more use for you. We know how your body works. You last longer without blood than a regular vampire or kaize but you can die of it… By the looks of things you won't last much longer. I'll leave you here to die then. Good bye Raize."

With that she left. I felt the flick of her mind and the darkness creep over me. The thought ending darkness ensuing. But then my civil mind had lost and the unknown feral instinct was seeping into my body. I felt it like another thing inside and it spoke in whispers and growls. The feral feline instinct had been assuming command over itself and me. And then nothing but movement.

"Self preservation… Anger… Feed…" I felt strength long since gone strength surge forward. My tail immediately snapped its metal cast curling and whipping about shaking free. It curled around to crush the metal rings on my wrist prying till it ceased to bind. Then with my left arm I wretched my right free. With a powerful kick I fell to the ground my legs free.

My eyesight glazed in red saw only body heat, my ears heard only heart beats, and my teeth wanted nothing more than to cease those hearts. Like a demon I lunged forward my claws ripping flesh tearing through bone. No human is safe. I bit deep into the neck of the nearest human in one strong suck emptied it and kept moving killing in a frenzy.

My body dripped blood from drinking and killing and slaughtering every moving thing. I began roaring in a feral rage searching for an opponent anything that dare challenge my fury. A sudden response to my roar in comes the testosterone full soldiers. I roared then lunged forward. Gravity did not seem to exist as I went from the floor, to the walls, to the ceiling. Never slowing never stopping I broke necks, slashed throats, bit through arms searching for their source.

I followed their retreat through the corridor down the halls killing and keeping firm in my murderous pursuit. Then outside walls everywhere. Fences meant to keep me caged. I wouldn't be stopped by man's cages. With a sprint and a bounding leap I leaped atop the wall gunfire everywhere eating up the concrete. I leaped again and escaped into the wild forest, feral and uncontrolled. I am free.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I first gained control at the edge of the city. Even in my feral state of mind I had enough sense to go home. I needed to talk the headmaster immediately. The most dishonor of a slave is to lose his master or mistress. It seems I've done just that… Even though They were not under my watch I still feel responsible for their disappearance and… Death…

Just the thought of Nataliah and Delilah seem to be much more than I can take. I hope and wish above anything that they could be alright. I should stop raising my hopes so high. High expectations fuel crushing disappointment. I might as well stop hoping for anything at all. I can only believe my brothers are still alive. I know the cocky one isn't he must have died with Nataliah. Delilah though simple as hell I know I'll miss her…

"Suddenly I feel so utterly alone. There's body else I can turn to. Nobody else to be there for. Nobody else to love." Slowly I feel the sadness well up inside me. This overwhelming urge to be held like when I was a kitten; Nataliah would hold my head against her breast and whisper. Those same words of comfort over and over till I knew it were true.

"It's going to be alright… Don't worry its going to be all right." I must be going mad. My eyes are teary and I can't stop them. I'm crying because I'm so alone. Yet my mind is playing tricks on me. I can hear her feel her warm skin. Then suddenly I'm no longer in the sewer I'm strapped down again in the lab. Its empty and the female is holding me crying with my head against her breast whispering my words of comfort.

"It's going to be alright… Don't worry its going to be ok." In one of the most lucid fantasy my mind can produce I'd thought I'd left the lab. I thought I'd been free from my bonds free to cry alone… But at lest it doesn't hurt so bad to cry with someone. Even if they could never feel your pain and suffering. Never feel so alone…

After the episode of crying together in the empty lab. The female sat down a long time even after my tears dried and no more would fall. Then she started talking. It started slow and low at first like a whisper but she gradually got louder as she went on.

She told me about her life story. Of how she was captured during a raid in the out skirts of a vampire settling. She was much younger then still with the shape of a teenager. Her parents fought to protect her but they weren't strong enough to take on the twenty man assault team. Seven others died with her parents. The soldiers captured her and raped her. She was young at the time but she was completely consumed by the instinct of being submissive so she didn't fight back when they took her over and over during the week ride back to the human settlements.

She told me how the doctors fed her lab blood for years studying her growth. She didn't care about who she served as long as she had a master she didn't care. She knew she would never be allowed to leave the complex and she stayed under twenty four hour surveillance in case she made any attempts at freedom. The doctors began doing things to her after a while. They injected her with an agent they called "Agent F" for feline. She says they got it from something else they created from another subject.

After the injection she says she slept for a solid week. When she woke up they where sure she would be blood starved from lack of feeding. But instead of blood she asked for water and continued to do so for a couple more weeks. They started having her do fitness tests daily to see whether or not she would weaken. They'd have her do tasks such as lifting 3 times her body weight or running for long periods of time. From there they began psycho- analysis programs having her read minds telepathically till she would get dizzy and pass out.

When they were sure she couldn't progress anymore they just simply grew bored with her. The put her in charge of gathering information form captured vampires anything that would ultimately weaken the resistance. When she finally grew older and her ability weakened they grew bored with her and she soon became lonely. She felt she had no purpose because she had nobody to serve no master to call her own. She'd advanced enough in their affairs to where they couldn't tell her anything she'd outlived her other superiors and nobody could order her around.

"I understand how you feel. To be useless, to have nobody to tell you what to do, nobody to please. Its unwanted freedom to a species that does not want it." She became moody and began crying. After her story it was nearly dawn and the men in lab coats began to trickle in one by one to report for duty. They never got to see her cry just see her staring at me intensively no words no gestures just an unwavering stare, one they mistook for malice… The fools


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We never spoke again. Everything from then on was passed mentally we never need to talk. I knew what she felt when she approached and she know what I felt. She began making it a nightly ritual to feed me from her neck. When I said Nataliah my deceased mistress had tasted pure and beautiful beyond compare, I made a mistake. Riva had the most slender neck soft from years of cool air and skin softeners. Her blood didn't know the taint of the soldier's blood. The blood I tasted was pure clean and refreshing after so long of starvation.

The first night she tilted her head and the smell from her was floral and sweet. The silk on her shoulders slid softly to the side revealing the soft tender flesh of her neck. At first I was hesitant about biting her, I didn't want to mar such beautiful skin so smooth against my lips. Like most hungry men the first bite into food feels sweet soft and you savor it, let it roll on your tongue, and when you've tasted it's full flavor you begin to really feed.

I remember starting slow at first a few soft pulls but when I felt revitalization seep into my limbs I began to suck harder and faster. She began panting her breath coming in short raged bursts the sensation of light headedness coupled with pleasure. When I finally pried my self away from her she was dizzy on her feet and close to an orgasm. She almost fainted but stood her ground wobbling slightly then she began to regain her color. Her blood automatically starting to replenish itself. Even after she'd become stable her breath still came in gasps and she left immediately embarrassed.

That night I slept and dreamed. In my dream I saw Lynn at the headquarters. She was talking to the headmaster and he wore a look of disdain. With a gesture of his hand he summoned a kaize from the side of the room. He whispered a few things and she left the room. A moment later she returned with the larger Raize. He had a worried look about him. His hair look tousled, and his clothes travel worn. In shortly behind him came the other Raize. He too had a look of upset about him. He looked some what better but the bags under his eyes told of lack of sleep. His hair was tied back into what he would say was a more distinguished way to wear it.

More talking went on as the headmaster seemed to raise his voice. Everyone shied away in the well practiced way of a slave. When a vampire master get upset its usually a good idea to move before you become his next victim. Even though we are a far more superior race, the penalty for killing your master still is self death. We live to serve and without someone to adhere to we die.

The sudden mood seemed to subside and more words were exchanged. Then with a dismissive wave of his hand the raize and Lynn left. Things became hazy then clouded over as my brief vision faded into nothing. Consciousness dragging me away from my dreams.

Waking I find Riva sitting in front of me with a note pad looking attentive to detail. She was giving the humans that surrounded me false descriptions of how I seem drugged and near death from blood deprivation. Suddenly one of the doctors pulled out a hypodermic and plunged it into my arm. I felt the strength in me suddenly leave replaced by the dark emptiness that was slowly covering my vision.

There was brief alarm in Riva's eyes but she instantly steeled them shutting off the emotions. I heard one last thought echo in my mind before the darkness covered my vision leaving me in dreamless sleep.

"Be strong for me."

The next time I woke up I was against the wall with something tight around my neck. The weight in my limbs told me that the tranquilizer still hadn't left my system. The wall I was strapped to was holding me up with bonds on my arms and legs and one around my waist. Looking around the cirlcular room with dirt floors and high ceiling with thick plexiglass everywhere I couldn't help but feel intimadated. As I gazed subdued around the arena only one thought keep registering.

"Pray for war..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The humans were cheering as if we were in some large stadium. The ground was solid concrete and cold beneath my bare feet. I only wore my heavy pants the weights still attached and undetectable where the pants legs wrap around my ankles. My shirt and weapons were gone. The guards patrolling the arena carried long shock poles, the crackle of electricity smelled like burned ozone.

There was a large gate directly across from where I was strapped to the wall. The guards positioned themselves on either side of the gate and it began to lift slowly. There was a loud howl and soon a red-eyed large dog appeared. No, not a dog it was a lycanthrope, fully grown and heavily muscled. They were a race long since extinct from this planet due to their rabid nature towards vampires. This one looked hungry and drool hung from its maw in long frothy ribbons. The guards quickly run behind the 5 foot tall beast and deliver a vicious poke to its flank pissing off the already rabid beast.

The crowd quieted for the stand off. Ten seconds and then the metal collar of the beast releases and it rapidly sprints to eat me. The humans being the unfair asses they are had no means to releases me and it'd be a slaughter if I didn't get loose. Thinking quickly I curl up bending the manacles at my wrists and tail then lean back slipping from them. The gasps at my escape were audible over the beast's snarling. He had covered more than half of the stadium before I'd freed my legs and tail.

Turning around I caught it head on my hands holding it's growling jaw from closing shut over my head. I tried to spin it to the wall but it rolled over and runs of the wall and launches teeth bared. I fall and roll to the side avoiding the large creature. Springing to my feet I take off away only to catch it out the corner of my eye. It was right beside me and swerved to slash with its claws. I roll onto my back and kick up deflecting the wolf up into the air. I roll to my feet again and before I can get ten feet its behind me again the heat of it on my tail.

I flip up into the air receiving a long slash in my back as I land on its back. I immediately wrap my tail around its underside to secure me to it as I cling to its neck fur. It immediately stops shaking its heavy head to fling me from it's back rolling onto its back trying it's best to get me off. It rolled to its feet and began tearing across the stadium gaining more and more speed running walls and barrel rolling trying to dislodge me from it's back.

The crowd is booing and jeering as the beast begins to slow after its hour long tirade of high speed aerobics. Soon it collapses from hunger and exhaustion. Suddenly overhead the dome breaks and lines of coiled wire roll down. Gasps of horror are heard as my brothers descend by fast roping down. The large Raize approaches silently and pulls out a large blade, unorthodox but nonetheless lethal in his hands.

"Ah finally brother we've found you", he says a small note of relief heard in his voice. The crowd begins screaming as armed guards enter the stadium guns drawn as they kneel getting ready to fire. "Hmm perhaps we should catch up later", he says his tail swinging with a small shield.

"Here kid", the refined raize says shoving a bag of my things into my hands. I open it up and immediately start strapping up with my holster and sheaths, and slide on my glasses while the other two cover my flank as the soldiers start firing. The large raize immediately starts swinging his tail deflecting the brunt of the bullets while the refined one simply blocks them as if bored. The soldiers soon stopped to reload by then I was strapped.

"Alright guys get ready to go!" I stand up and turn on my heel shooting the guards not wasting a bullet as they drop then fall. "Move out."

We were dashing towards the exit when the lycanthrope let out a distressed howl. Obviously the humans were not going to let it live since it was only cloned to kill me. Grabbing the nearest dead human I run it back towards the lycanthrope and set it down before it so I can feed. After looking up at me the lycanthrope immediately started tearing into the soldier.

After is grotesque meal that lasted five seconds the beast stood up and shook itself obviously satisfied. Then whined and nuzzled me. To the horror of the other two raize it licked me.

"Raize we don't have time to pay a game of fetch move your ass or get left behind." The other two were engaged in a small skirmish just at the gate and fighting their way through. I was half way to them when the lycanthrope roars and then begins attacking the soldiers. Some tried to fire but they were to slow and were soon just bloody pulps in the dusty dirt.

We didn't stop we just kept running not stopping even when soldiers were in our way. We killed while we ran the lycanthrope breathing down our backs. Not only was he helping us kill to escape but we protected him as well.

I dodged a barrage of gunfire and leaped from the cover of the corner to return shooting only two of the five men guarding the entrance. My brothers were defending the rear as the large lycanthrope leapt overhead and roared at the men. The men cowered then opened fire not as coordinated as before missing in their haste to escape through the door. The dog pursued them pouncing two crushing their chests killing them and bite the third decapitating him.

The rest of us caught up with it and burst through the door. We quickly crossed the courtyard which had already lay in ruins from the other two's flamboyant entrance. We scaled the wall at a corner where two rev-cycles were waiting. The regal raize hopped on his and the other his. They looked at me cursing their folly when the lycanthrope leapt over the wall. Every one of us looked at the beast then got ready to leave. Them on their rev-cycles and me on the lycanthrope's back clinging to it's mane as we race from the complex on the cracked floor of the desert towards freedom and home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We reached Haven tired and exhausted. We rode the long way avoiding the towns. Drayez the regal raize stopped off in one of the human dwellings saying he had someone he had to go get. Derez must have known who it was because he simply nodded and said that was a good idea. When we reached inside the giant blast doors beneath the city I was immediately pounced on by Lynn. It was an odd tangle of limbs and kisses as she proclaimed how much she missed me in whiny complaints. She was immediately swept aside by Nataliah and knelt bidding until my mistress had finished her thorough inspection of me for cuts, bruises, broken bones, lacerations, and my lack of a hair cut.

"I'm so, so sorry we weren't home when you got there. The outer cell of the city has been raided constantly and daily by humans. They've been killing any and everyone taking no prisoners… Delilah was killed during the raid, but we've suspected her of giving information to them about the fang society in an effort to make a place for herself when the humans take over."

"Did anyone do anything about it?"

"We tried but we couldn't find her. I believe the humans are hiding her."

I was just about to tell her and the headmaster who was now present about the laboratory and the tests when the lycanthrope entered the room. Taking a small moment to gaze around and sniff the air it grounded itself the hackles on its back standing on end as it let loose a low feral growl. It took me a moment to realize that every vampire and kaize in the room had done likewise. The vampires crouched in wide stances reaching slowly for whatever weapons they had about their person the kaize slowly crawling to protect their front. Me being the only Raize in the room and the only person not growling quickly deduced that the lycanthrope being the sole other predatory force on the planet besides vampires was not welcome in the slightest bit.

The crouches deepened the growls increased in volume. To diffuse the immediate tension and avoid the impending doom of my executioner and new found companion walked over to the lycanthrope and grabbed it's neck pulling firmly asserting my dominance over it. The lycanthrope immediately stopped growling and laid its head down. It was then I realized that the beast was a female. I heard her mind as she thought coherently in a submissive tone.

I'm sorry master… Hypnotta will bide.

Hysteria is a natural reaction to the unknown but the degree of horror and revulsion on the vampire faces in the room when the lycanthrope lifted it's heavy head and licked me could have soured milk. The head master was the first to speak.

"Raize you will dispose of that thing immediately!"

"But Sir this thing help save my life."

"It is an abomination to my people and yours. I want it killed and disposed of."

"This is my savior I owe this thing my life. I will not have you butcher a sentient being. I will take full responsibility for it and it will stay with me." The room was quiet for a moment then Nataliah spoke up.

"Raize I won't be keeping that animal in my house. I don't care about how you feel about it or whether it saved your life or not. I will not house a beast who's species has killed thousands of us in the past."

"Mistress, if I thought anyone would understand I thought it would be you… Is there another place I can stay? Someplace in the city? As long as you order that no one is to kill the lycanthrope I will stay in the city and still help defend it from the humans."

The headmaster looked down and thought for a moment. Then looked up with a look that said _don't make me regret this_ then shook his head.

"You'll be debriefed then you can take the apartment on the south side of the city. There is an apartment there. Its clean and well kept but it needs to be refurbished. I'll have some funds sent to you to do what you will with the place." With that he turned and strode out of the room.

With a somber look to my mistress I turned and followed the headmaster. I hoped the lycanthrope would stay where it was. I hope that I can somehow make this work.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After telling the headmaster about my captivity and the female Riva I met in the human labs I left to go to find the apartment. The lycanthrope was at my side padding stealthily a light humming coming from it.

Do you understand me?, I thought wondering if I'd somehow gained the ability to read its mind. I was have so many telepathic conversations with Riva that maybe it might have open at part of my cerebellum that dealt with telepathy. I was about to give up when I felt her humming stop and she turned her head towards me.

Yes, master Hypnotta can hear you.

Since I wouldn't know what was or wasn't ordinary for a lycanthrope I toke it for what it was and kept walking.

Why do you call me master? I asked and kept walking.

I call you master because you showed your dominance over Hypnotta. I would have been killed later by humans and vampires had you not rescue me. Its only natural that Hypnotta call you master.

She padded a little closer nuzzling my shoulder with her muzzle. I reached up to stroke her fur and found it soft which was completely contrary to the spiky matted way it stuck out from her body.

I'm afraid I can't be your master Hypnotta… I'm a slave too only my mistress won't treat me the same ever again. I dropped my hand sullenly feeling that my days serving Nataliah were over.

I don't think my mistress will ever talk to me again after I left her to take responsibility of you. She tilted her head and looked at me with one of her big hazel eyes.

In that case that makes you free. Hypnotta will stay with you and call you master anyway. So far you've treated me right and there is no way I could possibly be on my own. Please be Hypnotta's master.

We'd reached the building. A 20 story building made of steel and concrete. There weren't much windows and the ones that were there were polarized to shift from fully clear at night to UV filtered during the day.

Is this your new home Master? Hypnotta said looking around the cleared room from the hallway. It was lined with red velvet colored walls which were a perfect contrast for her pelt.

Yes this is home… I walked into the room and noticed she'd not left the hall and she'd knelt putting her head to the floor.

Aren't you coming in Hypnotta?

I can't come in unless you say I can master. May Hypnotta enter the room?

Hypnotta you are free to enter and leave any room I'm in. This being your home you're free to come and go here. As long as you don't upset anyone you can do what you want.

Excuse me sir but what Hypnotta wants is to be by her master. With that she walked into the room looking around with interest. The only furniture in the apartment was a large bed in the master bedroom and a large lounge chair which could have been called a bed. It was also covered in velvet. The cooling unit had bottles of water and two bottles of wine.

Taking one of the bottles of water and drinking I noticed Hypnotta eyeing the water closely.

Are you thirsty Hypnotta?

Yes, Master Hypnotta hasn't had anything to drink since she was in her cage. May I have something to drink?

I'm sorry I didn't know. I went swiftly to the kitchen to pour a bowl of water full with water and set it on the table just as she entered the room her paws barely making a sound. She looked at me then begin to lap from the bowl thirstily till it was empty. I fixed her another bowl of water and set it in front of her then sat down at the table. After she was finished she let a low burp and laid her head at my feet.

Thank you Master. I really needed that. She looked up at me with deep hazel eyes. Hypnotta is sleepy master. I smiled at her and stroked her heavy head. Then got up and walked to the lounge couch pulling the huge cushions from it setting them on the floor.

Here you go Hypnotta. I'll be in the other room.

Wait aren't you going to stay with Hypnotta? I don't like to be left alone. I'm large and fierce yes but inside I'm still fragile. Please stay here with me master. I thought about it for a moment then turned around locking the front door and laid down beside the large beast and felt her lay her warm head on my chest and began to let a low rumbling like distant thunder. It toke me a moment to realize that she was purring.

Thank you master Hypnotta is glad she has you. With that she promptly fell asleep. I followed her in slumber after a long hard day and sleeping strapped to a table it felt good to curl up with a warm blanket of fur.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke up when I heard my glasses ringing. It was early dawn and the sun was already on the horizon. Rolling from under Hypnotta's heavy head I reached up onto the lounge chair and pulling on my glasses.

"Who is it?" I said rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"Raize, its me, Derez. We've got a serious human problem south district next to the waste land. Its an invasion force of atleast a hundred. Headmaster wants you to bring the beast with you."

"I'll be there as fast as I can. Should I travel heavy or light?"

"Travel heavy me and Drayez will be waiting at the outskirts."

"Alright give me ten minutes." Thumbing the glasses off I go to the back room where it is stocked with the essentials: knives, guns, bullets. Taking a few fair weighted knives I grab a second pair of pistols and load my extra pockets with cartridges. Running back into the living room.

Hypnotta wake up we have work to do. She had already rulled onto her feet and bristled her hair before she raised her head and it fell back down.

Yes, master. Hypnotta is ready. After giving her a bowl of water and drinking some myself we left the apartment by window. She is extremely agile and cleared it with no difficulty. I hopped on her back and we took off to catch up to my brothers.

We reached the outskirts just under 10 minutes and found where my brothers where hiding behind an abandoned building checking their weapons and ammo. Each had a pair of wide bore automatic pistols. Their swords where strapped to their sides for easy access. It wasn't until I dismounted from Hypnotta and peaked around the corner did I really take in the large number of human forces speeding our way on sand crawlers and a transporter.

They were already revved up and stinking with testosterone covered in that armor they believed actually protected them. Hypnotta immediately bristled crouching low with a deep growling in her chest.

Calm down girl. Its best to have a clear head in a fight not one clouded by hatred.

She relaxed a degree and began licking her front pad. My brothers exchanged a glance and then went about loading their weapons and cocking them.

"Everyone ready?" I asked looking to both of them and the lycanthrope. After everyone nodded I turned around taking a deep breath to steady myself and get ready.

"Pray for war," Derez whispered tightening his grip.

We waited for the humans to get closer no sooner where they inside the city limits and surrounded by buildings did we split up. Derez approached from the front tail already spinning its tiny shield to deflect bullets while he ran full tilt with long lengthy strides so he'd have a better chance of reaction. The first few humans were caught by surprised getting riddled with bullets and falling.

Drayez leapt from the top of the building shooting downward onto their heads. More soldiers dropped dead bleeding into the streets. Hypnotta approached from the rear slamming herself against a solider carrier flipping it onto its side and again onto it's roof. From there she leapt and landed on it crushing the top and everyone still inside.

I ran and leapt straight into the fray a blade on my tail spinning rapidly slicing humans parting flesh and bone while my hands started jumping with the recoil of the pistols in my hands. I didn't take my time for clean head shots I needed fast results to take down as much as I could before they turn and fire. I spun rapidly pumping out bullets in a wide spray some catching legs and arms and chests. Others were landing more randomly. After I'd exhausted my clip I spun around and leapt for the safety between to buildings loading my guns fast.

Hypnotta could be heard howling as she flipped another carrier over and crush it then start onto the humans who were almost bite sized to her large maw. She ripped and pounced and bit and slashed a small path into the invading humans who were now emptying clips in her direction but where too slow to pin her down.

Derez rejoined the fray his pistols pumping out more and more layering a group of persistent humans in a layer of bullets. He spun and caught two clips of rapid fire bullets on his shield when Drayez pounced on the shooters firing then moving to the next bundling of humans. They both split off again into their separate ways.

I leapt out from behind the wall and begin firing again. This time I aimed higher trying to get chest and face shots. I almost didn't get a chance to duck the barrage of bullets trained on me if it wasn't for Hypnotta.

Master get down now!

I tucked my legs and rolled across the ground. Getting back up I heard a loud rolling roar as Hynotta pounced on the shooters ripping them apart with her large maw. A lone soldier was turning towards Hypnotta already firing in a wide arc. I turned on my heel and tossed the knife my tail was holding watching it embed itself into the skull of the human a moment before his arch of fire reached Hypnotta. I began firing again ripping the legs out from under a human who'd gotten too close and shot him in the head.

We were coming to the end of this invasion. Only seventeen humans remained crouched behind one of their over turned carriers. We stayed at the front firing letting Hypnotta sneak around the back. Derez was unloading his pistols into the side of the carrier when a roar ripped through the morning air. Hypnotta burst out from an alleyway slashing with her claws. She decapitated two of the men and grabbed a third into her jaws. She shook once breaking his spine and tossed him. Three more made the mistake of standing up to level their weapons catching a few rounds of high precision shots from Drayez.

Hypnotta turned and darted across the street for the opposite side of the road. I darted straight ahead for the humans who were foolishly firing straight after her. I shot two in the head leaving nine left. Leaping and somersaulting into the air I rained bullets down while they were just turned to the front. Four died instantly. I dropped my empty cartridges and grabbed a knife. I flung it into one of the humans and tripped another hearing his skull crack onto the pavement. Another shot rang out and one more dropped.

Turning to the remaining three with what must have been a feral look. The humans fell backwards and dropped their weapons raising their hands.

"Ok, Ok we give up!" They both fell the ground. "We surrender!"

"Tell us what you know!" I roared at them.

"We'll tell you everything!" They said

"Good. Information and lunch for the headmaster," I said grabbing a length of wire and bound their hands behind their backs.

Hypnotta you can have a bit to eat here but go back home and wait for me when you're done understood?

Yes, Master Hynotta understands

With that me and my brothers took off for Haven with valuable information in tow.


End file.
